Épisode 502 : Ya de l’élecTRICité dans l’air!
by Penelope03
Summary: Seconde épisode de ma saison 5 fictive. Petite soirée au Tric... de l'émotion dans l'air.


Saison : 5

Épisode : 02

Titre : Ya de l'élecTRICité dans l'air!!!

Mise en situation : Prêt d'une semaine c'est passé. On est vendredi matin et il ne reste plus que dix heures avant le concert de Hedley. Brooke et David ont logés dans un hôtel dont la chaine appartient au beau père de David. Peyton à passé la semaine à anticiper ce week-end tout en ce faisant rassurer par Karen que tout va bien ce passer. Son horaire, comme elle l'avait prévu, c'est fait chambouler pas Brooke qui insista pour passer tout son temps avec elle. Haley et Nathan passa une semaine charger entre l'énergie de leur fils et les visites des amis. Lucas à passer son temps à ce faire des scénarios dans sa tête où il disait à Brooke qu'il ne l'avait aucunement oublié. Il Revoyait à tout coup la réaction de celle-ci et croyait au pire. Il n'avait manqué aucun geste de Brooke de toute la semaine et portait encore plus attention à ceux de David à son égard. C'était aussi le jour ou Deb sortait de réhabilitation. Nathan devait aller la chercher au centre dans l'après-midi.

L'épisode débute sur Lucas qui est couché sur le dos dans son lit.

On entend sa voix comme narration : Clemens Brentano à dit : «Mes lèvres gardent au silence tout ce qui brûle au fond de moi, mais mes yeux, mais mes larmes révèlent que mon amour n'a point de trêve.»

On passe à Nathan qui est dans la cuisine avec Alexandre. Il est en train de lui faire à diner. On Voit Haley sortir de sa chambre encore en pyjama. Elle se frotte les yeux et s'étire ce qui porte à croire qu'elle vient tout juste de se réveiller.

Haley (qui voit l'heure) : Nathan! Il est midi trente! Tu aurais pus me réveiller!

Nathan (tout en déposant la nourriture dans l'assiette de son fils) : Tu étais épuisé et tu semblais dormir tellement bien alors je me suis lever avec Alex et je t'ai laissé reprendre des forces. Tu le mérite bien (puis il se penche pour l'embrasser)

Haley (qui le prend par le cou pour l'embrasser de nouveau) : Merci chéri… tu es un ange! Cette semaine ma effectivement épuisé. J'avais oublié que Brooke déplaçait autant d'air!

Nathan (qui se met à rire) : Oui, ça change de la routine. Mais je crois que sa nous fait du bien. Non?

Haley : Oui… beaucoup.

La scène passe à Brooke et David qui sont assis à une table au Karen's Café. Karen vient les voir pour prendre leur commande.

Karen : Alors, Qu'est ce que je vous sers?

Brooke (qui regarde David pour un signe d'approbation) : Ce sera un café noir deux sucres pour lui et un mokachino avec crème fouettée ainsi qu'on soupçon de cannelle pour moi.

Karen : Je vous amène ça à l'instant.

Brooke (qui fait un clin d'œil à Karen) : Merci!

David : Tu la connais?

Brooke : Oui, c'est la mère de Lucas. (qui change de sujet) Tu sais, j'ai déjà travaillé ici.

David : Ha oui! En tant que serveuse?

Brooke : Oui je sais… mais c'est une longue histoire. Je demeurais chez Lucas, Karen ma prise à rentrer tard un soir de semaine et elle ma demander de travailler au café en punition et aussi pour obtenir de l'argent de poche… que je lui devais parce que je lui avais emprunté de l'argent. (elle dit tout ça sans prendre son souffle et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout réussi à changer de sujet)

David ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait déjà vécu dans la même maison que Lucas. On passe à Peyton qui est au Tric en train de terminer les derniers préparatifs. On voit Lucas qui entre dans le bar et qui se dirige vers elle.

Lucas : Ma mère ma dit que tu étais nerveuse pour ce soir?

Peyton (qui fait le saut au son de sa voix) : Pas seulement pour se soir. Pour demain aussi.

Lucas : Je serais nerveux aussi si j'avais obtenu Hinder et Hedley pour deux soir d'affilés.

Peyton : Merci d'essayer de me rassurer, tu es trop aimable.

Lucas (qui se met à rire) : Désolé Peyton. (il s'approche d'elle) Tout va bien aller tu le sais bien. Tu es génial lorsqu'il est venu le temps de gérer le Tric. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ça.

Peyton (qui lui rend son sourire) : Merci Luke. (qui veut le taquiner à son tour) Et puis, comment c'est de revoir Brooke après tout ce temps?

Peyton savait très bien que Lucas avait toujours des sentiments pour Brooke et elle s'était mit dans l'idée de les réconcilier après ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Après tout, c'était un peu à cause d'elle qu'ils avaient perdu contact.

Lucas (qui se mit à rougir) : Tu veux me rendre l'appareil toi en? Ça fait bizarre. Je m'attendais pas à me sentir de cette façon mais tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Brooke à refait surface et c'est accentué.

Peyton (qui continu la taquinerie) : Mais il y a David!

Lucas (qui lui jette un regard sombre) : Merci de me le rappeler.

Peyton : Désolé, je crois que j'ai poussé un peu trop loin. On ne sait jamais Lucas. La vie peut changer du tout au tout. On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle nous réserve.

La scène coupe sur le visage songeur de Lucas. On reprend sur Haley et Nathan au salon.

Haley (qui joue avec son fils sur le divan) : Tu dois aller chercher ta mère vers qu'elle heure?

Nathan (qui soupire) : Je dois y aller justement.

Haley : Nathan! C'est ta mère. Fais un petit effort.

Nathan : Je crois que j'en ai assez fais pour elle.

Haley : Elle avait des problèmes, mais tout va bien aller maintenant, tu va voir.

Nathan : Oui je l'espère.

Nathan embrasse Haley et Alex avant de sortir pour aller au centre de réhabilitation. On voit maintenant Nathan sortir de sa voiture et entrer dans le centre. Il s'arrête au comptoir de l'entrer.

Nathan (qui s'adresse à la réceptionniste) : Bonjours. Je suis ici pour venir chercher madame Scott.

On entend derrière lui : Madame Lee!

Nathan se retourne et aperçoit sa mère qui semble en forme. Elle affiche un grand sourire à la vue de son fils. Elle s'approche de lui et elle tente de le prendre dans ses bras.

Deb : Nathan. Chéri je suis contente de te voir.

Nathan (qui la repousse) : Maman… La voiture est en face. Je te raccompagne à la maison.

Deb est déçue de la réaction de son fils mais comprend très bien pourquoi il agit de la sorte. Ils embarquent dans la voiture et ce met en route vert la maison familiale des Scott. Aucun mot ne se dit du voyage. Ils arrivent donc en face à la maison. La voiture s'arrête.

Nathan (qui brise le silence) : Voilà, tu es arrivé chez toi.

Deb : Merci Nathan. Je sais que tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur en se moment et je comprends pourquoi mais je veux que tu sache que tu seras toujours mon petit garçon et que je t'aimerai toujours. Je suis déterminé à commencer une nouvelle vie et je veux que toi, Haley et mon petit fils fasse partie de cette vie. Quand tu seras prêt, fais le moi savoir.

Puis Deb descend de voiture et se dirige vers la porte d'entrer. Elle se retourne pour voir son fils mais Nathan regarde droit devant lui. Il remet le contact et par pour sa maison. On passe à Brooke et David au café qui sont en train de boire leurs boissons chaudes. Karen arrive à leur table.

Karen : Alors tout va bien ici?

Brooke : Tout est parfait oui merci!

Au moment où Karen s'apprête à retourner en cuisine.

Brooke : Karen! Et puis, après ces trois ans, une jolie dame comme toi devrait avoir un homme dans sa vie non?

Karen (qui rougit) : Brooke! Je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça.

Brooke (sous les yeux moqueurs de David) : Bien oui tu as le temps. Ce n'est pas super occupé. Aller assis toi un peu avec nous.

Karen : D'accord mais juste un instant.

Brooke (qui ne lâche pas le morceau) : Alors raconte! Ya un mec dans la vie de madame Roe?

Karen : Oui. J'ai rencontré Seth l'an passé au Tric.

Brooke (amusé) : Seth en! Au Tric!? Il à quel âge?

Karen (qui se met à rire) Mon âge Brooke. Il est agent d'artiste.

Brooke et Karen discutaient pendant un instant avant que Karen retourne à ses clients. Au moment où elle retourna à son comptoir, Lucas apparût de la cuisine et croisa sa mère qui lui flatta le bras sur son passage. Lucas Aperçut par la suite Brooke et David qui étaient assis à la table prêt du piano. Il arrêta de marcher. Il s'immobilisa derrière le comptoir et observa la scène. Son regard trahis le mélange de tristesse, de colère et d'envi qui l'envahissait. On passe à Peyton qui est assise sur le bar du Tric et qui contemple la pièce qui est enfin prête pour le week-end. On voit Jenny qui court dans sa direction et Jake qui est debout au haut des escaliers.

Peyton (qui débarque du comptoir et qui prend Jenny dans ses bras) : Jake! Mais comment ta fait pour entrer?

Jake (qui s'avance vers elle) : Je crois que tout ces évènements ton beaucoup préoccupé… tu avais oublié de fermer à clé derrière toi.

Peyton (qui l'embrasse) : Je suis contente que tu sois la. Tu va pouvoir me donner ton avis sur la déco!?

Jenny : C'est super beau maman!

Jake (à Peyton) : Excuse-moi Chéri. (qui s'adresse maintenant à sa fille) Peyton n'est pas ta maman mon cœur.

Peyton (qui passe sa main dans les cheveux de Jenny) : Ce n'est pas grave Jake, ca ne me dérange pas. En autant qu'elle sait qui est sa vrai mère, j'ai aucune objection qu'elle m'appelle comme ça.

Jake pris sa fille dans ses bras et enlaça Peyton par la taille. Il l'embrassa sur le front. On passe Maintenant à Karen qui est derrière le bar du Tric et qui prépare des verres. Il est maintenant 20h et les gens ne tarderont pas à arriver pour le concert. On voit aussi Peyton et Jake sur la scène en train de discuter. Lucas est lui aussi présent. Il est assit au bar et discute avec sa mère.

Lucas : Je crois qu'on va battre des records d'assistance ce week-end.

Karen (qui frotte le comptoir) : Oui, j'aimerais bien. Mais depuis que Peyton est propriétaire avec moi, les choses vont qu'en s'améliorant.

Lucas (qui regarde Peyton) : Oui elle est douée. Je suis content que Jake soit revenu. Ils sont parfaits ensemble.

Karen (qui les regarde à son tour) : Oui tu as raison. C'est beau voir deux jeunes personnes aussi en amour. (qui fait référence à Brooke) Et toi elle est où ta tendre moitié?

Lucas (qui fait comme si il n'aurait pas comprit la supposition) Tu sais très bien maman que je n'ai personne en ce moment.

Karen (qui insiste) : Non mais il y en a une qui trotte dans ta tête en ce moment je le sais bien.

Lucas (qui s'avoue vaincu) : Oui mais son cœur est déjà pris. Malheureusement.

Karen (qui veut lui donner espoir) : À votre âge, votre cœur peut encore changer de voie.

Puis elle s'éloigne le laissant réfléchir là dessus. Le portier fit signe à Peyton et Karen qu'il y à déjà du monde à la porte. Peyton, après un regard approbateur de Karen, fit signe au portier de les laisser entré. Elle s'apprêta à partir la musique. Le D.J fit un petit test de son vite fait et la salle, envahie d'une ambiance rythmée, se rempli aussitôt de gens qui se mirent à danser sur la piste de dance. Une demi heure plus tard, Lucas était toujours assit au bar maintenant accompagné de Peyton.

Lucas (qui regarde la salle bondé de monde) : Je crois que c'est une soirée réussi. Félicitation.

Peyton : Merci!

Sur ces mots, on voit Brooke entré dans la salle accompagnée de David. Lucas, qui l'aperçoit reste bouchebé. Elle était ravissante. Vêtu d'une robe verte, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, elle avait les cheveux remontés avec quelques mèches frisotantes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle scruta la pièce des yeux et le vit assit aux côtés de Peyton. Elle resta surprise et lui fit un sourire pour le saluer.

Peyton (qui ne manque rien de la scène) : Tu va te contenter d'un simple sourire?

Lucas : Je te fais remarquer qu'elle est accompagnée.

Peyton : Ce n'est pas se qui te fessais reculer habituellement. Va dont lui dire bonjours. Profite en, en même temps, pour lui dire que tu trouve qu'elle est resplendissante.

Lucas jetta un regard à Peyton disant «je vais te tuer» avant de se lever et de se diriger dans la direction de Brooke.

Lucas (qui est maintenant devant elle) : Bonsoir David. (il lui sera la main). Brooke! Tu es resplendissante!

Brooke (qui regarde David) : Merci.

Lucas : Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

Sur ce, il retourne au bar rejoindre Peyton. Brooke le regarde s'éloigner et sembla songeuse. La scène reprend sur Haley et Nathan qui sont en train de se préparer pour la soirée.

Nathan : Je vais rester ici moi. Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour garder Alex.

Haley : Non tu viens avec moi. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eux une soirée juste nous deux.

Nathan : Mais qui va garder Alexandre?

Haley : Pourquoi tu n'appel pas ta mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle va se faire un plaisir de garde son petit fils.

Nathan (qui se fâche) : Il n'en ai pas question Haley.

Haley : Et pourquoi sa? Parce que tu ne lui fais pas confiance ou parce que tu ne veux juste pas lui parler.

Nathan : Les deux!

Haley : D'accord. Je m'étais déjà arrangé avec Karen. Je vais mener Alex chez elle. Seth reste déjà à la maison pour garder Gabrielle.

Nathan : D'accord. Alors je suis prêt moi. Je vais partir la voiture. Je t'attends dehors.

Haley : Ok, j'arrive dans pas trop long.

On voit Haley qui prend le téléphone.

Haley : Bonsoir Deb, oui c'est moi. Nathan n'est pas d'accord mais vous passerai chez Karen pour prendre Alex. Seth est déjà au courant. Oui, ça me fais plaisir Deb. Oui bonne soirée à vous aussi. Bye.

On voit Haley rejoindre Nathan dans la voiture avec son fils. Ils se mettent en route. La scène reprend au Tric. Haley et Nathan entre dans le bar. À ce moment, Peyton monte sur scène.

Peyton : Attention tout le monde! Ce soir est un soir spécial pour le Tric. Et pour que cette soirée débute en beauté, j'aimerais savoir si vous être prêt à rocker!

Tout le monde : Ouiiiiiiiiii!

Peyton (qui se met à rire) : Super alors accueillez chaleureusement Hedley!

Le groupe se met en scène et débute avec leur chanson 3…2…1. Tout le monde se mettent à danser de plus belle.

Nathan et Haley sont rejoins par Brooke et David, puis par Peyton qui vient tout juste de sortir du backstage. Tout le monde félicite Peyton pour la soirée réussi. Ils regardent tous ensemble la performance du groupe. Tout à coup, Deb apparaît à l'entrée. Nathan l'aperçoit.

Nathan (à lui-même) : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici elle!?

Haley qui la comprit, se retourne et voit Deb à son tour. Elle se dirige vers elle.

Haley : Deb! Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ici?! Où est Alexandre?

Deb : Ne t'inquiète pas Haley, il est avec Seth. Je voulais voir mon fils.

Nathan (qui coupe la conversation) : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Haley s'éloigne un peu pour les laisser discuter.

Deb : J'ai entendu parler de cette soirée spécial et j'avais envi de venir faire un tour. Et puis, je ne te le cacherai pas, j'avais envi de te voir.

Nathan (qui sait plus trop quoi dire) : Tu as pris quelque chose?

Deb : Non! Nathan… c'est terminé ce temps la. J'ai arrêté complètement.

Nathan : Je l'espéré bien.

Deb : Nathan! Chéri, je te promets que je ne touche plus à rien. (elle se met à pleurer) Tu ma tellement manqué mon cœur. J'espère qu'un jour tu va pouvoir me pardonner tout ce que j'ai fais. Parce que moi je vais toujours te porter dans mon cœur.

La scène passe à Lucas qui à passé la plus grande partie de la soirée au bar. Il y est encore accompagné de Peyton et de Haley. Ils regardent Brooke et David enlacés qui écoute le spectacle.

Peyton : Tu sais Lucas, si tu ne dis pas à Brooke comment tu te sens, il n'y aura pas de changement.

Haley : Peyton à raison Luke, ça ce voit que tu es accro, pourquoi tu lui dis tout simplement pas.

Lucas (toujours en gardant ses yeux sur Brooke) : Tout simplement en!? Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Pourtant j'ai répété tout les scénarios possibles dans ma tête, et à tout coup c'était une catastrophe.

Peyton : Ce n'est pas simple, c'est vrai, mais tu dois le faire. Le Lucas Scott que je connais ne serait pas hésitant à ce point. Il foncerait vers elle et lui avouerait ses sentiments. Connaissant Brooke, je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas indifférente.

Haley lui passa la main sur l'épaule et pris Peyton par la main en s'éloignant pour le laisser réfléchir seul. Hedley passa à la prochaine chanson.

Jacob (le chanteur) : La prochaine chanson parle d'amour. J'espère qu'elle vous touchera au plus profond de vous-même… elle s'intitule _Gunnin_.

L'ambiance changea tout à coup suite aux quelques notes qui retenti dans la salle. Les couples se mirent à danser ensemble. Sous les yeux de Lucas, Davis présenta sa main à Brooke.

David : Vous m'accordez cette dance mademoiselle?

Brooke (avec un sourire en coin) : Bien sur.

Elle lui donna sa main. Il la passa autour de son coup puis elle fit de même avec l'autre. David la prit par la taille, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Lucas n'en manquait pas un geste. On passe à Nathan et Deb.

Deb (qui semble ne pas avoir arrêté de parler depuis) : Je veux juste que tu sache que je t'aime Nathan.

Nathan (qui semble avoir les larmes aux yeux) : Je t'aime aussi maman.

L'Épisode se termine sur une succession de scènes. On voit Peyton et Jake qui dansent ensemble. Ils ont tout les deux le sourire aux lèvres. Ils semblent heureux. Ensuite on voit Deb qui tien son fils dans ses bras. Ils pleurent tout les deux. Le plan s'éloigne et on voit Haley qui les regarde l'air satisfait et touché. On passe à Brooke et David qui sont enlacés et qui dance toujours. Brooke lève la tête de sur l'épaule de son copain et David l'embrasse tendrement. Le plan s'éloigne à nouveau et on voit Lucas, toujours assit au bar. On aperçoit, coulé sur sa joue, une larme.

On entend sa voix comme narrateur : Clemens Brentano à dit : «Mes lèvres gardent au silence tout ce qui brûle au fond de moi, mais mes yeux, mais mes larmes révèlent que mon amour n'a point de trêve.» Je comprends Brentano mieux que qui qu'onques maintenant…


End file.
